Harry Potter y el Reino de los Corazones
by Daisuke
Summary: Harry Potter Kingdom Hearts Multi xover. Un grupo de héroes, horrorizados por perder su mundo buscan un arma legendaria conocida como la Keyblade. Mientras tanto, Harry Potter es atacado por un extraño que, sin sorprenderlo, lo llama "Elegido"
1. Parte 0

Harry Potter y el Reino de los Corazones

Capitulo 0: La puerta se abre -------

Finalmente el héroe lo había logrado... había derrotado a Ganon luego de tener que hacer incontables sacrificios y necesitar del peligroso viaje en el tiempo... pero lo había logrado.

"Te devolveré a tu tiempo, es lo mejor" creyó escuchar la voz de Zelda en apenas un susurro.

Escuchó la primer nota de la canción... pero de pronto, toda la tierra de Hyrule comenzó a desvaratarse, grietas se formaban en todas direcciones, y el cielo se volvió negro... era como si Link nunca le hubiera derrotado, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, un primer paso... y en cierta manera lo era.

Una figura oscura apareció frente al grupo horrorizado de habitantes de Hyrule, tenía una capucha negra, y el cuerpo formido, en su mano tenía una especie de bastón ornamentado, cuya punta filosa tenía la forma de una luna. Link instantaneamente desenvainó la Espada Maestra y se colocó entre Zelda y el hombre.

"Lo siento, héroe, pero necesito a la princesa... de cualquier manera tu mundo..." comenzó decir y luego se detuvo, Link pudo percivir una extraña mueca provenir del hombre, sin embargo no la podía ver. "Tu mundo ha sido conectado a la oscuridad, pronto se sumergirá"

Link levantó su espada y atacó con todas sus fuerzas, una estocada tan fuerte como la que había usado para derrotar a Ganon... sin embargo, el hombre levantó su arma deteniendo el ataque, y de pronto, las manos de Link se congelaron. El hombre soltó un chistido y pateó al héroe, luego levantó su arma y con ésta congeló por completo su cuerpo.

Zelda tenía la boca abierta, completamente shockeada, acercó la Ocarina del Tiempo a su boca, decidida a cambiar la histoira, pero de pronto, la Ocarina tambien había sido congelada.

"Como puedes ver, tengo control sobre el elemento del hielo, ahora vamos, tendré una gran recompenza si logro llevarte sana y salva al Hollow Bastion" El hombre dió un paso hacia la princesa, pero de pronto ésta frunció el entrecejo.

"¡No me llevaras con vida!" Gritó valientemente ésta, mientras un aura la rodeaba... y de pronto un uniforme que parecía de ninja había reemplazado su vestido, había dejado de ser Zelda, para ser Sheik.

El hombre se cansó, corrió a una velocidad inhumana hasta donde estaba la princesa guerrera y le pateó en la cara, noqueandola sin problemas. La tomó entre sus brazos sin dejarla caer al suelo y luego suspiro "realmente... lo que hago por tí" murmuró mirando al cielo al tiempo que se alejaba de Hyrule, usando un extraño portal de sombra.

Link miraba horrorizado desde donde estaba paralizado, concentró su fuerza y magia y de pronto la coraza de hielo desapareció, dejandolo libre... pero sin pocibilidades de regresar a su propia epoca, o de encontrar paz. Tomó con fuerza el mango de la Espada Maestra, sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de rescatar a Zelda, y devolverle la paz a Hyrule... otra vez. En su mano, la trifuerza del coraje brillaba con intencidad.

Unos pequeños monstruos oscuros aparecieron a su alrededor, los eleminó sin pensarlo con un rápido movimiento de su espada... y de pronto lo vió... un ser gigantesco, colosal, se levantaba frente a él, y le miraba desafiante. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Héroe, sabía que sería más facil que Ganon, pero no sabía el porqué.

-------

Mientras tanto, en otro planeta, en otra dimensión, una caza recompenzas intergalactica conocida como Samus Aran, se prepara para entrar a combatir a su peor rival... Mother Brain. Sin embargo, al volar todas las defensas de la sala de la pirata espacial... encontró nada, simplemente una puerta abierta, una extraña puerta.

La guerrera intergalactica preparó su arma, lista para cualquier cosa, entró en la habitación y no encontró signos de Mother Brain. "¿Habrá escapado?" Musitó con una extraña voz robotica.

De pronto una voz vino de todas partes, Samus no la pudo localizar "Sigue la puerta, escapa, busca al elegido... este mundo... ha sido conectado"

El tanque humano miró hacia todas partes, no comprendiendo una palabra "¿Escapar¿De qué hablas?"

"No entiendes nada... la estupidez no puede ser arreglada, aunque se le proporcione conocimientos" Le dijo la voz, esta vez molesta.

Samus disparó un misil hacia la puerta, pero nada sucedió "La estupidez es una cosa, la ignorancia es otra" dijo con un dejo de irritación.

"... Cierto, muy cierto... busca al elegido, atraviesa la puerta¡Encuentren a Kingdom Hearts!"

De pronto de la puerta comenzaron a salir extrañas criaturas, similares a pequeños piratas espaciales pero con armadura negra y un extraño logo agujereado en donde debería haber estado su corazón. Samus rió y comenzó a disparar, aniquilando uno por uno a los pequeños Sincorazón. Corrió hacia la puerta y la atravesó, no sin antes disparar un misil especial a la habitación, destruyendo por completo el lugar, y eliminando con ella al resto de los pequeños monstruos.

Samus miró confundida su alrededor, no había nada... solamente oscuridad "¿Dónde estoy?"

-------

Tidus era feliz... luego de haber desaparecido durante dos años... había regresado a Spira, con Yuna. Estaba recostado en una pequeña choza de la isla Besaid, mirando el techo y recordando su antigua vida, en Zanakard. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, su media naranja estaba fuera junto a Rikku y Paine en una misión para obtener una esfera extraña... a él no le intersaba el asunto, así que cerró sus ojos, en un vano intento de dormir.

Fue interrumpido... "¡Socorro¡Tidus¡Wakka¡Necesitamos su ayuda!" Escuchó el griterio de su equipo de Blitzball, se levantó y salió corriendo de la choza, miró horrorizado como en la entrada del pequeño pueblo, yacía el cuerpo de su vieja amiga, Lulu, que parecía estar a punto de ser asesinada por una extraña criatura, similar a los monstruos a los que estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo... se sentía distinto.

De pronto del cuerpo de Lulu salió su corazón y el pequeño monstruo lo absorvió. Los ojos de Tidus se hicieron como platos ante la imagen, su piel se le heló "Mal... malditos ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!" Se metió en la choza y buscó su espada, la Caladblog, una larga espada ornamentada de color azul y dorado, un arma celestial.

"¡Cuidado Tidus¡Son peligrosos!" Escuchó a uno de los habitantes del pueblo.

Tidus gruñó al notar que una horda de pequeños monstruos los cercaban, estaban entre la espada y la pared "Peligrosos" musitó como escupiendo "no pueden ser peores que Sin¿dónde está Wakka?"

"No... no sabemos, creimos que estaría con Lulu... pero..." murmuró uno de sus compañeros, que temblaba de miedo.

Tidus respiró con fuerza "Por suerte Yuna está de viaje..." al decir esto corrió hacia los pequelos Sincorazón, matando uno por uno con su espada. Pero por cada uno que mataba, dos nuevos aparecían.

"Inutil" escuchó a una voz decirle en su mente.

De pronto todo alrededor de Tidus se detuvo, el tiempo pareció hacerlo "¿Quién eres?"

"Claro..." comentó la voz, como comprendiendo algo que antes le parecía un misterio "El secreto de como un insignificante sueño puede tener un corazón..."

"¿Qué quieres de mí¡Ya tuve suficiente!" Gritó el héroe lamentandose, pensando que esos eran sus momentos finales.

"¿Yo? No quiero nada de ti, pero tú si puedes querer algo de mí, veras... necesito alguien capaz de proteger a las princesas, de proteger a Yuna"

"¿Yuna¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A YUNA?" Gritó la estrella de los Besaid Aurchons.

La voz pareció contenerse de hablar, pero decidió que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad al héroe, si quería colaborar "Fue capturada por los Sincorazón, una maligna fuerza los está controlando"

"¿Sincorazón¿Son los monstruos que mataron a Lulu¡La vengaré!"

"Tranquilo... todos tus amigos han perecido a manos de los Sincorazón para estos momentos... de hecho, todo tu mundo lo ha hecho, Spira no es siquiera un reflejo de lo que era antes, Spira... ya no es" Le dijo la voz solemnemente.

Tidus pareció no creerlo por momentos, luego cerró los ojos y asintió "Pero... Yuna está con vida... Lulu... Wakka... Rikku... Kihmari... Paine... ¿están muertos?"

"No muertos, sus corazones fueron robados... una vez que se cierre la puerta, volverán con bien, te lo aseguro" le explicó la voz.

Tidus miró a su alrededor, de pronto todo su entorno había cambiado, ya no estaba en la isla Besaid, estaba en una extraña ciudad de aspecto arcaico "¿por qué me salvaste a mi solamente?"

"No eres como los otros, eres un sueño, un sueño con corazón, por eso te pude salvar... y además sientes un enorme amor por Yuna" le explicó la voz "busca al portador de la Keyblade y con su ayuda salven a las princesas, pues así salvaran al mundo"

Tidus asintió, tomó su Caladblog y la envainó, supiró, suponiendo que no sería una empresa corta, de hecho, temía que pudiera llegar a ser más duradera que la busqueda para liberar a Spira de Sin.

"Keyblade¿hu? Suena interesante"

-------

Harry Potter miró desde el techo del número 4 de Privet Drive. Su cumpleaños número 16 no fue uno feliz, de hecho, estaba seguro de que era el peor de su vida. Fue el primero en el que realmente sintió la ausencia de su padrino, Sirius Black, y como su muerte hacía desaparecer a su última figura paterna, seguro, todavía enía a Lupin y Dumbledore... pero ninguno de ellos lo entendía como Sirius... realmente quería simplemente desaparecer.

Vió una estrella desaparecer en el cielo, parpadeó, al notar que otra le seguía, y luego otra, más de veinte estrellas habían dejado de brillar de golpe "¿Qué podría significar eso?" se preguntó antes de bostezar.

"Significa, que el mundo te necesita, Harry Potter" le dijo un hombre, Harry se levantó de un salto y por poco cae al jardín de los Vernon, miró a la nueva figura con desconfianza. Era un hombre corpulento, pero no demaciado, era alto... y eso es lo unico que pudó ver en él, ya que estaba cubierto por una capucha negra que parecía tener algún tipo de encantamiento que prevenía a cualquiera de poder ver su rostro.

A Harry le recordó por algún motivo a los Dementores "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy... un Desconocido, y estoy aquí para probarte, eres el elegido" De prontó sacó de la nada una enorme vara larga ornamentada, parecía una lanza, pero en su punta en lugar de tener una simple hoja metalica, tenía una forma de luna.

Harry sacó su varita y no esperó a su oponente para atacar primero "¡Stupefy!" gritó lanzando el hechizo, para su sorpresa el Desconocido saltó alto, por lo menos tres metros, y al caer lo golpeó con la vara, lanzandolo al jardín de los Vernon.

El joven mago gimió de dolor y trató de incorórarse, el dolor era intenso. De prontó escuchó como su oponente caía al suelo sobre sus pies, como un gato. A Harry le sorprendía que lo habían derrotado sin usar magia, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan facilmente "¡Stupefy!" gritó tratando de inmovilizar al Desconocido, pero el hechizo falló, Harry miró su varita confundido, hasta que notó que estaba quebrada.

El Desconocido asintió lentamente "Mejor, no necesitaras de esa cosa cuando abras la puerta"

Harry alzó la vista, no comprendiendo "Puerta... ¿qué puerta¿Hablas del Velo?"

La figura sacudió su cabeza "De hecho... está aquí mismo, en el número cuatro de Privet Drive"

Harry frunció el ceño, no iba a dejar que un secuaz del inombrable le derrotara, sabía que mucha gente dependía de él, despues de todo... él era el elegido.

"¡No estoy derrotado!" gritó levantandose, de pronto, su varita comenzó a brillar... y cambió de forma hasta tener el aspecto de una espada, o no, más bien parecía una llave gigante, cuyo mango era dorado y la hoja roja, en la base estaba engarzado un león de algún metal blanco. Harry miró sorprendido el cambio.

El Desconocido rió "La Keyblade... definitivamente, este mundo... ha sido conectado con la oscuridad"

Harry dejo de observar su nueva arma y miró confundido al hombre "¿Qué quieres decir¿Quién eres?"

Pero el hombre no le respondió inmediatamente, comenzó a caminar alrededor de Harry, mirandolo y riendo "¿Piensas que trabajo para Voldemort?"

A Harry le sorprendió que el hombre pudiera decir aquel nombre sin temblar, definitivamente no era alguien normal "eso pareces"

De pronto el hombre se detuvo "Sabes tan poco... si no te cuidas... la oscuridad te consumira, como lo está haciendo ahora mismo con este mundo, vamos escapa, usa la puerta del armario"

Harry no comprendía "¿Por qué habría de obedecer a un secuaz de Voldemort?"

La mano izquierda del hombre comenzó a irradiar poder, no era magia, Harry estaba seguro de ello, parecía un Especto Patronum común muy concentrado, pero... se sentía distinto, terrible, el muchacho asintió y entró corriendo a la casa de sus tíos.

La energía desapareció de la mano del hombre "Lo que hago por tí..." murmuró mirando el cielo, otra estrella había desaparecido, y el Desconocido tambien.

Harry no le hizo caso a los gritos de su tía Petunia, y menos a las amenazas de muerte del tío Vernon, abrió la puerta del armario debajo de las escaleras y al contemplar una nueva puerta, dentro del armario se sorprendió, no era una puerta normal, tenía una cerradura gigantesca, y nada más. Harry levantó instintivamente la Keyblade, pero antes de que pudiera incertar la llave dentro de la cerradura, un rayo salió disparado del arma hacia la cerradura, abriendo la puerta.

"¿Qué diablos es eso¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero que demuestres tu apestosa aberración en esta casa¡Te vas!" Le gritó Vernon, que miraba todo sobre el hombro de Harry.

El muchacho se dio vuelta y asintió "parece que debo entrar ahí, esto... no es magia de este mundo, debo partir, lo siento en mi alma, el mundo me necesita"

Petunia se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vió a su sobrino atravesar la puerta, perdiendose en lo que parecía ser oscuridad.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

De pronto el techo les cayó encima... y una horda de pequeños monstruos salieron de la puerta y comenzarón a absorver corazones sin piedad. Rápidamente se propagaron por toda Londres, y más tarde todo el Reino unido... y despues... el mundo. Por supuesto, los magos opondrían cierta resistencia... pero, nada puedieron hacer contra la fuerza de los números de los Sincorazón.

-------

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido, pero entonces, de pronto, recordó que tenía algo que hacer... abrió sus ojos. Estaba en una ciudad extraña, de aspecto arcaico, como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo por lo menos cientocincuenta años en el pasado.

El joven mago se tomó la cabeza confundido "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Miró hacia todas partes, buscando algo o alguien que le fuera familiar, y al notar que todo era extraño, comenzó a caminar, con la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien que pudiera orientarle. Caminó durante veinte minutos por lo menos, hasta que escuchó una extraña risa.

Harry alzó la vista para ver a un extraño hombre de cabellos rojos y dorados, tenía alas a sus espaldas y sonreía con malicia "Kukuku... por fin te encuentro" exclamó saltando hasta estar a unos pocos metros de él.

Harry arqueó una ceja "¿me conoces?"

"¡Eres el elegido!" Le dijo entonces el hombre con alas, sonriendo.

"Soy Harry Potter, y no es de buena educación hablar sin antes decir el nombre de uno" le comentó el mago al otro, entrecerrando sus ojos, por alguna razón el sujeto le estaba cayendo mal, como si fuera Draco Malfoy.

"Muy bien... Larry Trotter, mi nombre es Saffron, Rey del Monte Fenix, y esa, es la Keyblade, quiero que me la entregues, un niño como tú no podría entender su funcionamiento" Un aura de llamas rodeó a Saffron.

Harry levantó la Keyblade "No te la daré sin pelear primero" miró el arma, sentía poderes magicos de ella, pero no sabía si podía funcionar como su varita "Y mi nombre es Harry, no Larry"

Saffron asintió "Si me derrotas, entonces aceptaré que eres el elegido" Extendió su brazo derecho y una bola de fuego salió disparada. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque lanzandose a un costado.

"¿Qué demonios¡Usaste magia sin decir hechizo alguno!"

Saffron sonrió ante la sorpresa del mago "Soy mucho más poderoso de lo que jamas podrías imaginar¡Entregame la Keyblade!" De pronto, un arma apareció entre las manos del hombre pájaro, era una lanza, similar a la del Desconocido, sólo que en lugar de una luna, tenía una sierra, que Harry pensó que podría simbolizar al Sol.

"Ya tienes un arma poderosa" comentó Harry, sintiendo un enorme poder magico irradiar del arma de Saffron.

"Eso es cierto... pero, necesito de la Keyblade para poder salvar los mundos" Salió volando hacia Harry y atacó con la vara.

El mago bloqueó usando la Keyblade, pero justo cuando estaba por musitar un conjuro, fuego irradió del arma de Saffron, lastimando a Harry. Y antes de que éste pudiera hacer o siquiera pensar algo, el hombre pájaro ya lo había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, noqueandolo.

Fin del Capitulo 0 -------

NA: Bien... esto es raro... pero lo quiero escribir por una sola escena que tengo planeada, pero para hacerla, necesitaba de un crossover, entonces pensé en Kingdom Hearts y una historia mucho mayor surgió. Para los que no juegan videojuegos...

Kingdom Hearts es un juego donde se mezclan los mundos de Disney y los Final Fintasy, donde el protagonista, Sora tiene que viajar de mundo en mundo para normalizarlo todo y encontrarse con su 'novia'.

Link es de Zelda, y este es más precisamente de Zelda: Ocarina del tiempo del N64, supuestamente luego de pasar el juego Link volvía a ser un niño y... todo bieeeen, pero bueno, acá interrumpimos las cosas antes de que esto sucediera (En Kingdom Hearts casi siempre las cosas eran interrumpidas antes de que terminaran las peliculas originales, ocacionando que todo fuera distinto).

Samus... es una cazarecompenzas intergalactica, usa una armadura mecanica, basicamente es una cyborg, ya que nunca se saca la armadura robotica. Viene de los juegos conocidos como "Metroid" y en este caso es "Metroid I" del NES, justo antes de hacer la pelea final.

Tidus es de Final Fantasy X y en cierta medida del X-2, en X él desaparece luego de eliminar a un monstruo que lentamente destruía el mundo, Sin, y en X-2 reaparece y se reencuentra con Yuna, quien es básicamente su novia.

Saffron no es de un videojuego, sino de un manga, Ranma 1/2, es el "enemigo final" de Ranma, pero no es realmente un tipo 'malo' aunque sí es antagonista de Ranma. Supuestamente dice que es un dios, pero parece ser más un 'semi-dios', tiene el poder de autoregenerarse y de controlar el fuego, con su arma puede tener aún más poder sobre éste. Es un hombre fénix. (Supongo que cuando Harry se entere de eso ultimo por ahí le desagrada un poco menos)

Los "Desconocidos" (Ese es el nombre de este grupo) no van a ser revelados hasta el momento que tengan que ser revelados, sin embargo voy a tirar datos que pueden ayudar. De cualquier manera el grupo está integrado por, supuestamente, siete personas. 


	2. Parte 1

Harry Potter y el Reino de los Corazones

-------

Capitulo 1: El portador de la llave

-------

Harry abrió sus ojos lentamente, todo su cuerpo le dolía. De pronto recordó lo que había sucedido y se incorporó de gole. Notó que estaba en una cama, y tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo, pudo ver a una mujer sentada a su lado que le sonreía.

"Hola, que suerte que recuperaste la conciencia, así podré curarte mejor" Se acercó a él y extendió sus manos, de pronto una luz apareció y comenzó a curar las heridas del mago.

Harry parpadeó "Usaste magia..."

La muchacha, que en esos momentos Harry se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente una mujer, sonrió "¿No estas acostumbrado a la magia?"

"¡Claro que sí¡Pero no usaste ni palabras magicas ni varita!" Exclamó de golpe, dandose cuenta de que estaba completamente curado, miró sus manos "Increible, ni siquiera Madam Pomfey es tan buena curando"

La chica sacó la lengua en señal de falsa modestia "Bueno, de donde yo vengo no necesitamos varitas, claro, pueden servir para potenciar ciertos hechizos, pero las gemas potenciadoras son mejores, y en cuanto a las palabras magicas... cuando haces muchas veces un hechizo, ganas maestría en éste, e incluso puedes omitir el paso de las palabras magicas, claro si las dices el hechizo es más fuerte"

Harry volvió a parpadear "Tienes que enseñarme ese conjuro"

"Como quieras, por cierto, mi nombre es..." La muchacha saltó e hizo una pose extraña "¡Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon!"

Harry se quedó confundido por un momento, luego asintió "¿Qué sucedio¿Dónde está la Keyblade?"

"Aquí, no puedo usarla" escuchó una voz orgullosa desde la puerta de la habitación, entonces Harry notó que estaban en un cuarto de un hotel. Saffron lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. La Keyblade estaba ahí, sobre el suelo, Saffron se agachó y la tocó, casi instantaneamente desapareció y reapareció entre los brazos de Harry.

"Soy el elegido" murmuró Harry cerrando sus ojos.

"Sí" comentó Saffron, dandose vuelta "eso me dijeron"

La hechicera se sonrió "Oye, podemos ayudarte"

Harry miró a Amelia con confusión "De cualquier manera¿me podrían explicar qué está sucediendo?"

Saffron rió "No sabes nada" lo dijo como afirmación, no como pregunta "nuestros mundos han muerto, la unica forma de salvarlos es con ese arma"

Harry agarró con fuerza el mango de la Keyblade "El arma más poderosa"

Saffron entrecerró sus ojos "¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Solo vino a mi mente..." explicó el muchacho recostandose una vez más.

Saffron se llevó la mano a la boca "Erm... de hecho, no puedes descansar, tenemos que correr"

Harry miró confundido al hombre ave "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Amelia tomó a Harry del brazo y le obligó a levantarse "Los Sincorazón¡aparecerán pronto!"

"¿Cómo?"

"La Keyblade, cuando está en contacto contigo los atrae, es la única arma que puede eliminarlos definitivamente... otra arma puede matarlos, pero volverán, siempre lo hacen" Explicó Saffron al tiempo que abría la unica ventana de la habitación "Amelia, vuela, yo lo llevaré"

La muchacha asintió con decisión y escapó por la ventana, pero tan pronto como salió, la escucharón gritar de dolor. Harry y Saffron miraron por la ventana, Amelia estaba flotando en el aire, rodeada por varios Sincorazón con alas. Harry frunció el ceño y saltó hacia donde estaban los pequeños monstruos y golpeó a uno en la espalda, éste explotó como una piñata, liberando pequeñas esferas del tamaño de una canica, parecían ser de oro.

Saffron asintió y salió volando hacia donde estaba Amelia, golpeó con su vara a uno de los Sincorazón, haciendolo desaparecer "¡Larry tenemos que encontrar la cerradura!" gritó mirando a Harry, al tiempo que eliminaba al resto de los Sincorazón voladores con un rayo de fuego.

Amelia asintió, frotandose la cabeza "Uh, la señorita Lina no estaría muy orgullosa de mí en este momento... soy una inutil"

Saffron la miró fastidiado "Mujer, eres una de las hechiceras más habilidosas que jamás haya encontrado, no tienes que creer tan poco en tí misma" luego le sonrió, provocando en la muchacha que se sonrojara.

Harry frunció el ceño, estaba por quejarse con Saffron al escuchar que seguía diciendo su nombre mal, cuando de pronto de entre las sombras aparecieron más Sincorazón, esta vez eran un poco más grandes y tenían una pequeña armadura que los protegía. El mago adolescente gruñó al tiempo que levantaba su 'varita' y probaba uno de sus hechizos "¡Stupefy!" El efecto que obtuvó le sorprendió en gran medida, ya que en lugar de una pequeña onda de choque, obtuvo un fino rayo celeste que eliminó a cuatro Sincorazón de un golpe.

"Veo que has mejorado" escuchó una voz provenir desde arriba, cuando Harry levantó la vista se sorprendió al ver nuevamente al hombre encapuchado, estaba parado sobre un tejado que parecía demaciado inclinado y fragil como para soportarlo, sostenía firmemente la vara que se asemejaba al arma de Saffron.

Harry eliminó a otro Sincorazón que lo estaba por atacar por la espalda, y le gruñó al Desconocido "¿quién diablos eres?"

El hombre no dijo nada por un momento, luego rió "soy un Desconocido, ya te lo había dicho, en fin... si quieres vivir para pasar al próximo paso, deberás encontrar la cerradura, tal como te lo dijo el pajarraco"

De pronto Saffron lanzó una bola de fuego hacia donde estaba el hombre, pero éste bloqueó el ataque con su vara, neutralizando fuego con hielo "Este arma es tu exacto opuesto, la Gekkaja, no puedes superarme así ni con tu Kinjakan" le explicó el hombre antes de desaparecer.

El hombre ave voló hasta el tejado y gruñó "Demonios... ese arma... la robó del Monte Fénix antes de que mi mundo se derrumbara, si tan solo Saotome estuviera aquí... con su ayuda podría resolverlo todo facilmente"

Harry alzó la vista "¿Saotome¿Quién es Saotome?"

Amelia los alcanzó "Nunca me lo dijo, y eso que llevamos viajando casi dos meses juntos, creo que era un rival en su mundo... pero estoy segura de que no se compara con la señorita Lina"

Harry se rascó la nuca "¿Una hechicera?"

La muchacha asintió con entuciasmo "La mejor del mundo... ¡Y salvó al mundo varias veces¡Todo en favor de la justicia!" la última frace pareció algo forzada, pero Harry no lo captó.

El muchacho bajó la vista "Suena bastante mejor que yo... por mi culpa todos mis amigos mueren"

"¿Todos tus amigos?" preguntó confundido, y sin tacto, Saffron.

"Bueno, sólo mi padrino y un compañero de la escuela... pero dos son demaciados¿no creen?"

Saffron miró al cielo "Yo fui testigo de como los Sincorazón se llevaron a todo mi pueblo... busqué ayuda en Japón, pero toda la banda de Saotome tambien había sido derrotada" Harry pudo notar como el hombre fénix formaba un puño.

Amelia asintió "Yo tambien perdí mi reino cuando los Sincorazón atacaron... pero nunca supé si mis amigos habían sobrevivido o no"

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces "Un momento..." comentó apuntando a Saffron "Tu eres un rey" luego se giró a Amelia "¿Y tu tienes un reino?"

Amelia asintió aunque no pareció agradarle el hecho de que Harry lo supiera "Soy la PRINCESA Amelia Will Tesla Sailoon, del reino de Sailoon"

Harry asintió lentamente, ligeramente impresionado por andar con 'realeza' pero no lo suficiente como para hablarles distinto, especialmente a Saffron. "Bien... entonces hay que buscar una cerradura¿cómo sabemos donde buscar?"

Saffron se cruzó de brazos "En realidad... ya la encontramos hace algún tiempo"

Harry arqueó una ceja "Bien, entonces vamos hacia ese lugar¿por qué tenemos que cerrar las puertas de cualquier manera?"

Amelia se rió ante la pregunta "Los Sincorazón salen de las puertas, y destuyen los mundos en pocos minutos... bueno, hay mundos que resisten un poco más, pero no conozco ninguno que haya durado más de un día"

Los ojos de Harry saltarón como huevos ante la declaración "¿Quieres... queres decir que yo soy el culpable de que mi mundo pueda estar destruido?"

Saffron comenzó a flotar moviendo ligeramente sus alas, alejandse "no entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero cuando se cierren todas las puertas, los mundos se restableceran, vamos, la primer puerta te espera"

Harry asintió y siguió al hombre fénix de mala gana. Con cada paso iba formulando nuevas formas de odio... y el rostro totalmente oscuro del Desconocido, cubierto por la capucha, apareció en su mente. Él era el culpable, él le había dicho que tenía que abrir la puerta. El adolescete se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, cada vez que hacía algo estupido, sus amigos eran los que sufrían.

-------

Samus Aran miraba su entorno aburrida, según su computadora ya habían pasado tres meses desde que había atravesado la puerta, pero seguía pensando en lo que haría cuando estuviera en un lugar más normal.

"Bombardear voces idiotas" murmuró para sí misma, como soltando un gruñido.

"Y yo aquí que te iba a ayudar..." le comentó una voz, que reconcía como la que le había dicho que debía atravesar la puerta.

Samus levantó la vista, aunque no tenía porqué, no había nadie allí y todo estaba oscuro "Oye, idiota, hace tres meses, cuatro días, cinco horas y siete minutos que estoy aquí, si no le disparo a algo vivo en otro mes... ¡qué digo! En dos días, me volveré loca"

La voz tosió algo que sonaba muy similar a 'ya estás loca'

Samus disparó su arma, pero el rayo se perdió en la oscuridad, revelando absolutamente nada "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estas sumergida en la oscuridad... eres la heroina que está más cerca de Kingdom Hearts actualmente, pero Harry Potter te necesitará, así que voy a enviarte a un lugar donde puedas serle util" Le explicó la voz.

"¿Harry Potter?" cuestionó la caza recompenzas confundida "¡Para tu información trabajo sola!"

"Él es el portador de la Keyblade, y será quien cierre la puerta, protegerlo es tu misión, seras retribuida con una importante suma"

Samus asintió "¿Y Mother Brain¿Y los metroid? Esas criaturas son demaciado peligrosas"

"Me temo que se han unido a los Sincorazón, esto los hace mucho más peligrosos" explicó, pero no le dejó a Samus decir nada más, una luz apareció de pronto frente a la guerrera intergalactica, y entonces... apareció en su nave espacial.

-------

Link se refregó la frente al ver su entorno, no comprendía nada, tras derrotar al coloso Sincorazón, había sido absorvido por un agujero negro junto a todo Hyrule. Pero cayó solo en un bosque.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, pensando en como haría para rescatar a Zelda, pero nada realista se le ocurría. Estaba comenzando a pensar que nunca volvería a verla.

De pronto vió como de una sombra aparecía lentamente un pequeño monstruo, lo reconoció como uno igual a los que habían aparecido en Hyrule. Estuvo a punto de eliminarlo, pero luego, al notar que no lo había visto, decidió seguirlo.

El pequeño sincorazón corría a toda velocidad, parecía saber a donde se dirigía... y finalmente llegó a un claro donde otros cientos de Sincorazón estaban luchando con un muchacho de pelo rubio y ropa anaranjada. Una muchacha de cabello rosa estaba en el suelo, parecía que ya había perdido su corazón.

Link entrecerró sus ojos al ver la escena y se lanzó al combate, eliminó a cinco Sincorazón de una sola estocada.

El muchacho de ropa anaranjada se sorprendió al ver a Link "¡Oye tu no estás con ellos¿Verdad?" Link miró confundido al muchacho, era obvio que lo estaba ayudando.

Los Sincorazón dejaron de atacar al muchacho de pelo rubio y ropa anaranjada para ocuparse de Link, quien al notar el asalto sonrió levemente y golpeó el suelo, liberando una onda de fuego que eliminó a todos los pequeños monstruos.

La quijada del otro muchacho pareció estar apunto de caer al suelo "Oye... eso no fue ninjitsu, no usaste ningún sello" Link simplemente le dedicó una mirada confundida.

El muchacho asintió lentamente "Mi nombre es Naruto... esta es Sakura" le dijo apuntando a la muchacha caida, de pronto Naruto se dió cuenta de que ella no parecía estar en buen estado. Corrió hacia ella y le levantó la cara.

"¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan?" preguntó al borde de las lagrimas, pero la muchacha no podía responderle. Link le explicó a Naruto que esas criaturas podrían tener algo que ver, diciendo tambien como su mundo había caido en sus manos.

Naruto cerró su puño "¿Estos no están con el Aratsuki?"

Link sacudió su cabeza negativamente y volvió a desenvainar su espada al notar algo extraño detras de los árboles, una puerta. Caminó hacia esta y notó que estaba abierta, los Sincorazón salían de esta como agua de una canilla.

Naruto al ver la puerta quiso hacer algo "¡Oye tenemos que ayudar! Esos bichos son peligrosos, Sakura... no despierta"

Link le preguntó si no estaba muerta, y al ver como Naruto sacudía negativamente la cabeza, entendió que los Sincorazón no mataban a sus victimas. Todavía había esperanza.

Naruto unió sus manos y una energía centrifugaba con potencia "¡RASENGAN!" Gritó eliminando a una horda de Sincorazón al tiempo que corría hacia la puerta, siendo seguido de cerca por Link, quien con un arco y unas flecha mágicas eliminaba Sincorazones a toda velocidad.

Link le sonrió a Naruto y le dijo su nombre, no pudiendo dejar de hablarle de Zelda.

Naruto asintió "Rescataremos a esa princesa tuya, y buscaremos el corazón de Sakura" le explicó, llevando a Sakura entre sus brazos "Demonios..."

Ambos atravesarón la puerta y se confundieron al ver el otro lado... Parecía ser un cementerio...

-------

Harry bajó la vista "No sé porqué, pero estoy seguro de que algo malo está apunto de suceder... y yo ya tengo suficiente con ustedes dos"

Amelia se sintió ofendida "¡Oye! Te estamos ayudando"

Saffron asintió al tiempo que se detenía frente a lo que parecía ser una iglesia "Aquí es, en la parte trasera del techo"

Harry levantó la vista "Desearía tener mi escoba aquí..."

"¿Escoba? Te puedo enseñar a volar sin necesidad de una, es fácil, solamente tienes que usar el hechizo de la Levitation, después te enseñaré Ray Wing, que es la forma más avanzada" Amelia saltaba de arriba abajo.

Saffron asintió "Pero por ahora yo seré tu medio de transporte, vamos antes de que más Sincorazón aparezcan" sin previo aviso, tomó a Harry por los hombros y comenzó a volar, sin embargo, antes de que llegaran al techo de la iglesia, comenzarón a llover Sincorazones.

"¡Gyah! Nunca se acaban estas pestes" dijo Amelia, al tiempo que comenzaba a disparar lanzas espirituales a los Sincorazones.

Saffron dejo a Harry en el techo y luego comenzó a dispararles bolas de fuego a los Sincorazón. Uno a uno eran destruidos. Luego tomó a Amelia y rápidamente la dejo junto a Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra "La verdad... Amelia tiene razón, no se acaban"

"Tienes que cerrar la cerradura" ordenó Saffron mientras preparaba su rayo más poderoso para eliminar a decenas de Sincorazón al mismo tiempo.

Amelia asintió "Sigueme, está por aquí" le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba la mano y corría a la parte trasera de la iglesia, y ahí estaba, la cerradura, enorme, del mismo tamaño que la que había abierto a Harry en Privet Drive.

"Parece fácil" musitó el mago al tiempo que levantaba la Keyblade, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la cerradura, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. Los tres héroes miraron a un costado, los Sincorazón se estaban uniendo y un gigante metalica los reemplazó.

Amelia tragó saliva "Esto siempre me tiene que pasar a mí" se agarró la cabeza al tiempo que la iglesia se derrumbaba por un golpe del Sincorazón gigantesco.

Saffrón atrapó a Amelia. Harry pensó que iba a morir, pero de golpe sintió como alguien lo tomaba entre sus brazos y caían al suelo sin problemas. Harry levantó la vista y vió un casco futuristico anaranjado con un visor verde, no podía ver la cara de su salvador.

"Gracias" escapó de los labios de Harry mientras la misteriosa figura lo dejaba en el suelo.

Harry miró al nuevo, tenía una armadura cibernetica completa de color anaranjado, y en su brazo derecho tenía una enorme arma de apariencia peligrosa "¿quién eres?"

La figura giró la vista para ver al gigante, no le impresionó "Samus Aran, caza recompensas" la voz robotica asustó un poco al mago adolescente.

Harry asintió lentamente y luego corrió hacia el gigante, Saffron y Amelia lo combatían, volaban a su alrededor esquivando los golpes como podían "tengo que ayudar"

Samus levantó la vista "tienes que cerrar esa cerradura¿verdad?" Harry simplemente asintió, no le gustaba para nada la voz de Samus.

"Muy bien, yo tengo como misión protegerte, puedes buscar la cerradura mientras me encargo de esa cosa" en su mano izquierda apareció otra arma, de apariencia más peligrosa que la que tenía en la derecha.

"Trataré de encontrarla rápido" le dijo Harry y Samus asintió, ambos corrieron en distintas direcciones.

Cuando Saffron vió a Samus gruñó ligeramente "¿Una de esas criaturas metalicas de los sin-alas?"

Samus se rió y disparó a una de las manos de la criatura gigantesca, justo antes de que golpeara a Saffron "No soy un robot, soy la mejor caza recompenzas del universo, niñito"

Saffron voló un poco más alto "Muy bien, acepto tu ayuda entonces¡Proteganme mientras preparo el más poderoso ataque!"

Si no fuera por el casco, se podría haber visto como Samus hacía una mueca ante la orden, pero de cualquier manera le hizo caso y comenzó a disparar, atrayendo la atención del monstruo, de vez en cuando esquivaba los ataques del gigante transformandose en una esfera y moviendose a suma velocidad. Al mismo tiempo Amelia disparaba sus Elmekia Lance's y desesperadamente esquivaba los ataques del brazo libre del gigante.

Harry buscaba entre los escombros la cerradura, pero parecía una busqueda en vano. Se refregó la frente y respiró profundamente "Esto es realmente cansador... la cerradura podría estar en cualquier lado"

De pronto, frente a él apareció un Desconocido, Harry instantaneamente se dio cuenta de que no era el que había visto anteriormente, era algo más bajo y tenía una vara de madera simple con una joya roja en la punta "no en cualquier lado, busca al deportista de sueños, él sabe donde está la segunda cerradura"

Harry se rascó la nuca "¿El deportista de sueños?"

El hombre se giró "Sí... y por cierto, la Keyblade tambien sirve como escoba" de golpe desapareció como por arte de magia.

Harry golpeó con la Keyblade el suelo "Estos sujetos... se creen que lo saben todo" bajó la vista "Pero es la unica esperanza, por lo que se ve" entonces colocó la Keyblade entre sus piernas, como una escoba y pateó el suelo, salió volando a toda velocidad.

"El deportista... podría ser cualquier persona" murmuró Harry mirando todo el pueblo, cientos de personas vivían ahí, pero... una de esas personas se sentía extraño, diferente... como si no fuera una persona, pero sí un sueño.

El muchacho sopló, pensando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer "Muy bien, ahí voy" se lanzó hacia donde un sujeto de cabello rubio y ropa extraña estaba, y aterrizó a su lado.

"¿Eres el deportista soñado?" le preguntó, el otro muchacho arqueó una ceja.

El rubio parecía molesto "soy un deportista... y sí, soy quien buscas" luego notó el arma que tenía Harry "¡Eso es un Keyblade!"

"¿Por qué todo el mundo sabe más que yo?" preguntó Harry molesto.

El deportista se encogió de hombros "Una extraña voz me salvo antes de que mi mundo cayera en la oscuridad, me dijo que para salvar a Yuna debía ayudarte a salvar a las princesas... bueno, no a ti especificamente, al portador de la Keyblade"

Harry asintió lentamente "Muy bien, toma el asiento de atras" dijo al tiempo que volvía a subirse en la Keyblade como si fuera una escoba voladora.

"Mi nombre es Tidus, por cierto" murmuró el deportista rascandose la nuca mientras se sentaba detras de Harry.

"Agarrate fuerte, vamos a ir rápido, necesito que me digas dónde está la cerradura"

"Oh, vi una grande, un tipo gracioso me la indicó" comentó Tidus sonriendo y apuntando a una plaza. Ambos salieron volando a la plaza y al aterrizar el deportista le apuntó una fuente, dentro de ésta, en lugar de haber agua había una puerta abierta, con una cerradura enorme.

"Bien, ahora sólo debo apuntar" comentó el mago levantando la Keyblade y lanzando un extraño rayo a la cerradura... de pronto la puerta se cerró y desapareció.

Tidus asintió "Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba¿cuantas más hay que cerrar?

Harry se rascó la cicatriz "No hay tiempo, hay que ayudar a los otros¿vienes?" la Keyblade flotaba suavemente a poco más de un metro sobre el suelo.

"¡Apuesta que sí!" Declaró la estrella de los Besaid Aurochs mientras saltaba sobre la Keyblade y hacía equilibrio "ve lo más rápido que puedas¡No me caere!"

Harry miró asombrado al deportista "Realmente podrías ser un jugador de Quidditch sorprendente"

"¿Quidditch¡Yo juego Blitzball nene!" gritó Tidus mientras Harry depegaba a toda velocidad, dirigiendose al lugar donde una enorme explosión había destruido al gigante Sincorazón.

-------

Siete figuras oscuras miraban una bola de cristal donde se podía ver a Harry, Tidus, Samus, Saffron y Amelia "Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que parece" murmuró uno, con voz como de serpiente.

"El portador de la Keyblade y sus amigos quieren salvar al mundo" dijo otro, que arrastraba las palabras y hablaba lentamente "son taaan ingenuos."

"Afortunadamente el estupido héroe del tiempo no terminó con el mago de la Keyblade" comentó otra voz, más grave que las otras.

"¡Bah! Héroe del tiempo... no hay manera que ese grupo de idiotas arruinen nuestros planes" Comentó otra voz, extremadamente aguda.

"Sí... pero juntos pueden presentar un problema... Naruto es muy fuerte, y estoy seguro de que los otros tienen poderes de similar nivel"

"O superior" comento otra voz, con absoluta seriedad "Saffron y el mago son fuertes, y esa caza recompensas no me agrada mucho" sin embargo no parecía haber furia en su voz.

"El sueño será un problema" Comento la primer voz "¿por qué ayudaste a ese estupido?" preguntó dirigiendose a una de las únicas figuras que no habían hablado.

"Ahhh, pero eso es un secreto¡querido Voldie!"

"¡Que no me llames así¡Exijo respeto!"

"Lo siento, no respeto a feos que tienen cara de reptil" de golpe el Deconocido desapareció.

"Lo odio" murmuró la primer voz.

"Bueno, en realidad... creo que tú le caes bien" comentó otra voz, casi riendo.

"...Y yo aquí, esperando enfrentarme a él" musitó una nueva voz, más joven que las otras.

-------

Fin del capitulo 1

-------

NA: Me confundí en el capitulo 0, Tidus es la estrella de los Besaid Aurochs, no Aurochons :p

Tal vez las cosas suceden demaciado rápido, pero no quiero que el fic termine teniendo como cuarenta capitulos...

¿Qué puedo decir?... Ah, sé bastante de Naruto, sigo el manga desde hace bastante... Sé que Naruto se volvería loco si viera a Sakura 'muerta' y de hecho lo estaba, simplemente esa escena estaba desde el punto de vista de Link, que no se puso a pensar si Naruto parecía estar en modo 'bersek' el cual desapareció cuando Link intervinó (Para que la historia se mueva más velozmente decidí que el demonio de nueve colas dejara de cederle su poder a Naruto por unos momentos...). Naruto tiene quince, esto es en el arca argumental actual que es el regreso del grupo de 'super ninjas' que secuestran a Gaara.

NUNCA voy a usar discurso directo con Link, estaba por hacer lo mismo con Samus, pero decidí que mejor sería darle una voz. Link no habla en NINGÚN Zelda, se mantiene calladito... claro, los personajes lo escuchan, pero el jugador no (Samus es mas o menos igual, pero la verdad... quería darle una voz).

Los mundos que van a visitar no son de Disney, son básicamente videojuegos, uno que otro anime (NO DRAGON BALL, es totalmente imposible que eso suceda), y por ahí alguna serie de televisión.

A los que adivinen quienes son los Desconocidos (Que no sean los que ya son obvios), les voy a escuchar algún consejo (No suelo hacerlo :p)

POR CIERTO... ¡Siempre quise hacer esa escena de "eso es un secreto, Voldie"! 


End file.
